beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Tempo 130RS
Basalt Horogium 130RS is a Defense-Type Beyblade and a variation of Twisted Tempo 145WD. It was released in the Strongest Blader Set on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Metal Face Bolt: Metal Face 2-Heavy *'Weight:' 5.30 grams Metal Face-Heavy weighs approximately 5.3 grams and as well as coming with a complete bey, it is also the second heaviest metal face, first being the gold l-drago metal face, and recommended for all defense combos. Energy Ring: Horogium *Weight: 2.7 grams Eleven Roman Numeral signs are designed on Tempo (Horogium in Japan): I, II, IIII, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII. III is not on the Energy Ring. IIII is meant to be IV however, due to numerous clocks using IIII instead of IV, that could be a reason for the change. There is also a square hole in the wheel, where the III would be. This can be lined up with the chunk missing of Twisted to make it even more unbalanced. In this release its colour is a translucent yellow. Attack: 0 - Defense: 7 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Basalt *'Weight': 47.87 grams Twisted (Basalt in Japan) is the heaviest non-4D Fusion Wheel. A gap referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death" is made. It is rumored that Takara Tomy created it on purpose so that the Bey will have reduced recoil, have an unbalanced movement,and to prevent it from being nearly invincible. While its solo spin time is terrible because of its bad balance, nevertheless it makes up for it with its round Wheel. It is tier 1 for Defense and Stamina. Much surprisingly, this metal wheel due to its weight and design depletes opponents spin with each hit, resulting in the odd results of beating top tier stamina. To bring out a lot of this metal wheels strength, it can be used in the combo MF-H Basalt Kerbecs 230 CS. With its unbalanced metal wheel, its weight is able to crush any Bey below it by tobling ontop of them, resulting in an out spin. Basalt is a metal wheel best suited for Defense. Although it has a bit of recoil, its weight counters that and allows it to stay firm in the center of the stadium. Spin Track: 130 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams 130 is a Spin Track of a tall height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. Performance Tip: Rubber Sharp (RS) *'Weight:' 0.71 grams Rubber Sharp is probably the best Defense Performance Tip out there. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the Sharp Performance tip that comes with Beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S but is made of rubber. Altough its name is Rubber Sharp, it's a defense bottom. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making it very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium. It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. Because the tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the other rubber Tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more Stamina compared to other rubber Tips. The large amount of friction that Rubber Sharp creates also fixes the main problem affecting the Sharp series of Tips: very poor Balance. Altogether Rubber Sharp is a great tip but every Blader should own MULTIPLES '''of it as it '''wears down after extensive use, therefore reducing Defense of the Bey. Like most sharp tips, they could go blunt after battles. Gallery SBSBasaltHorogiumBottom.PNG|Bottom Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblades Category:Defense type Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades